


In The Moment

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: Another giggle and Erwin allowed his partner to lavish him with attention, the friction on their erections making his toes curl in pleasure as he felt his heart rate increase. It was in these moods when Erwin gained courage, would suggest new things or positions, the to-do list now greatly depleted but one lay stark in his gin-soaked brain, scratched and tugged until he voiced it out loud in a slur."I want you to call me 'Daddy'…"





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for eruri of the month prompt - daddy is here. Of course I went this way with it...

Locks were fumbled with, pale moonlight throwing shapes of two hunched bodies across the frosted glass door as Levi tried with all his might to get into the house. It proved difficult and he closed one eye, focused intently on fitting the damned annoying key into a slit which was surely too small.   
  
"Fucking stupid…"  
  
Erwin grunted in vague agreement, his head bowed and a dopey smile pulling at his wet lips.   
  
"C'mon Levi. Hurry up."   
  
Large hands groped at a smaller body, snaking round Levi's waist and searching under the belt, squeaks of protest coming as a response.  
  
"Stop that! I can't…shit…I can't fucking do it."  
  
"Gimmie." Erwin snatched the keys and bent low, unintentional belch escaping in the process and Levi tutted kindly, breaths gulped to try and provide more oxygen to his brain. "There!"   
  
Erwin stood tall in triumph, swinging the door open violently so it crashed against the inside of their porch, bouncing back and almost catching him in the head.   
  
"Careful Erwin, watch it!"   
  
They bundled in, tripping over one another until the light switch was sourced and a soft yellow bulb lit the hallway, a continual trail which spread it's warmth upwards to the second level, their intended destination. Between quiet giggles and the sound of footwear hitting the wooden floors they helped eachother ascend, hands wandering and kisses stolen on their journey, misplaced mouths finding ears, cheeks and chins.   
  
Levi was first to enter the bedroom, white shirt torn away while Erwin pulled his own top over his head, leaving a spray of messy blonde hair in it's wake. They couldn't wait, had been brazenly flirting like newlyweds all evening and there was a gleam in blue half-lidded eyes as Levi dropped to the mattress, only to scramble up onto his knees again. He sat there, legs apart and teasing at his leather belt, buckle slowly unclasped and he threw it unceremoniously at the wall, a clunk denoting potential damage but he didn't care. All he cared about was the man standing swaying slightly before him.   
  
Hours of drinking lay heavily upon them both, liquor dulling certain senses however their lust seemed unwavering, meaningful glances shared as Erwin shuffled out of his denims, tight fabric which had driven Levi crazy finally removed.   
  
"Levi…"   
  
"Mmm?" He tilted his head, staring intently at the stumbling human currently struggling out of boxer briefs. "What?"   
  
"I…" Erwin stepped forwards, naked and half hard already, mind suddenly blank as he smiled. "I dunno."   
  
They laughed, taller male flopping down onto dark red sheets and Erwin sighed, dumb grin making Levi's chest swell at the sight. It wasn't often that they let loose and went all out, usually preferring a quiet night in but the occasion had called for a celebration of sorts, fine food and wine topped up by cheaper booze in a rowdy bar. They smelt of alcohol, buzzed in the fuzzy mist of inebriation and Levi started to pop the buttons on his jeans, once more drawing the action out for his captive audience.   
  
Erwin gazed up, flat on his back and he raised an arm, strong limb draped over his forehead as he attempted to look alluring, lashes fluttering excessively. Levi snorted, equally amused and impressed at the effort as he dipped down, clothing forgotten in exchange for light kisses to Erwin's stomach.   
  
A purr of approval rattled through Erwin's chest and he stared down, free hand stroking raven hair and he watched carefully as Levi now devoured his flesh, a pale cheek occasionally tapping against his twitching erection. Normally delicate fingers reached up, took hold of Erwin's pecs and squeezed harshly, Levi's drunk and horny eyes locked onto cobalt whilst he pushed and wriggled out of restrictive jeans. He climbed on top of his husband, groin pushing downwards in a steady rhythm as Levi rubbed against Erwin's cock, sly smirk appearing before he leant inwards, lips on a hot neck.   
  
Erwin let his lids slide shut, wholly content and he took a hold of Levi's ass, helping the man's motions lazily. He was a happy drunk, the one who would sit in a corner smiling whereas Levi became a little more chatty, adding a few extra words to his curt sentences. When alone though, this changed; they had less inhibitions of course, and Levi's manifested in the ability to feel no shame in talking dirty.   
  
"You want me to fuck you?" His speech was warm and wet on Erwin's ear, the hint of a smile evident against his lobe and the larger of the pair chuckled, heard Levi's own little huff of laughter as his tongue snaked and lapped. "Hmm? Would you like that, Erwin?"   
  
Another giggle and Erwin allowed his partner to lavish him with attention, the friction on their erections making his toes curl in pleasure as he felt his heart rate increase. It was in these moods when Erwin gained courage, would suggest new things or positions, the to-do list now greatly depleted but one lay stark in his gin-soaked brain, scratched and tugged until he voiced it out loud in a slur.  
  
"I want you to call me 'Daddy'…"   
  
Levi froze, still wasted enough to converse about the request though and he pushed up on his hands, mouth open and cheeks pink.   
  
"No!" It came out in an incredulous puff of air, amusement etched on his face. "Hell no!"   
  
"Why not?" Erwin wasn't pouting or sulking, saw this instead as a challenge and he lifted a brow, own grin wide and genuine. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to."   
  
"Like fuck I have. Creep."   
  
Levi laughed nonetheless and let himself be thrown to the mattress, Erwin now by his side and rummaging for lube in the night stand, flailing hand displacing a framed photo of their wedding day in the process. A taunting pressure appeared and Levi moved his leg wider, physically asking for what he desired as Erwin took over as the one in control, sloppy kisses applied whilst he gently slid one finger inside of Levi, their earlier drinks having helped relax muscles to some degree and he spoke between pecks, voice low and letters strung together in a mash of syllables.   
  
"Try it. You never know?"  
  
"Fuck right off, Erwin."   
  
"Mmmm…no." They smiled throughout, no harsh words exchanged and Erwin moved with purpose, searching for that one place which would turn his husband into a pliant piece of clay. He knew this body well, knew exactly how to please it and Erwin continued on his mission, unsure why he was so adamant about the request. "Please. For me."   
  
"Don't start with that…fuck…"   
  
Levi clenched his stomach, spine pressing into the sheets as sparks of enjoyment spread through his being, two digits now massaging expertly right on his prostate. Erwin nodded, careful not to be too enthusiastic for fear of causing injury and he hummed, moving south to bite at Levi's nipple.   
  
"Start with what?"   
  
"The begging…jesus christ…"  
  
"But don't you love me, Levi?"   
  
Grey eyes rolled, mock annoyance on display as Levi rocked lightly against Erwin's hand, hips raising in time.  
  
"Fuck off, I said..."  
  
Erwin's chest hitched with glee, bubbling chortles blowing against Levi's skin and he lifted, expression set in a pretend display of sorrow.   
  
"I thought you were a good boy."   
  
He put the tip of his thumb in Levi's mouth, stretching from where he lay on his elbow and Erwin gasped, treated to strong sucks interspersed with licks and he groaned loudly, increasing the speed of his fingers.   
  
"I am a good boy. _Daddy_."   
  
Levi hissed the last word, stare sparkling and he nipped at the skin currently stroking at his lips, playful snap given in warning. Erwin's eyes clouded over as he shivered, so intent on getting what he wanted but still with no real coherent reason.   
  
"That's it…oh Levi, so good for your Daddy."   
  
"Holy mother of…I'm not doing this, Erwin."   
  
"Oh really? Sounded like you were."   
  
Their kiss was borderline violent, pent-up lust sending them into a sea of imprecise affection as they breathed heavily, panted moans replacing any speech and Erwin sat up, bottle in hand whilst Levi wriggled impatiently, suddenly empty and without purpose. He watched with hunger, slick fluid applied swiftly by Erwin and Levi blinked slowly, beckoning in what he presumed to be an alluring manner.   
  
"Oh don't worry, you'll get me."  
  
Drunken smirks were shared and Erwin pressed himself inwards, bending Levi's legs as he leaned forwards to push fully inside, bottomed out with a pair of pale lower limbs beside his ears. Levi gave a deafening moan, hands clamped on the back of Erwin's head and previously hooded eyes became wide, pupils large and indulgent. A few moments were allowed before Erwin began to move, hips pulling away and jolting forwards in a steady rhythm that was punctuated by breathless sighs, both men quickly changing their soundtrack to one of more hedonistic growls. Each thrust caused ravished cries, deep thunder from tight chests and Erwin sank down, heated air blowing against Levi's neck like it radiated from an inferno.   
  
"Erwin...shit..."  
  
Levi became placid, swam into the motions and became nothing than a physical entity, existed for pleasure alone and he let every perfect movement force oxygen from his lungs with noises he didn't even know he was capable of. It wouldn't last long like this though, of that he was sure - his husband liked to change things around when under the influence, took his lack of any embarrassment and put it to good use.   
  
Erwin called out, biting down on waiting flesh as he picked up the pace, a whimper of satisfaction and nails at his nape confirming that he could still drive Levi insane. Mumbled words cascaded from his parted lips, silky and rough all at once, inspired by true want.   
  
"Say it Levi. Say it."   
  
"Oh fffuck…"   
  
Levi was losing control, lying somewhere between just starting out and ready to blow and he clenched tightly, treating Erwin to a planned and measured action.   
  
"Levi…just please…please…for Daddy..."  
  
A huff and a push followed the request, Levi's turn now to act with an amount of abandonment and he flashed a cheeky smile, untangling himself from Erwin and turning around to grasp the headboard. He jutted his ass out, waved it a couple of times and looked backwards over his shoulder, behaviour so far from his usual reserved personality and he gave in, played the part.   
  
"Is this what Daddy likes?"   
  
A rumbling whine was the reply and Erwin licked at his buzzing mouth, wet pink lips feeling heavy and uncertain as he spoke in a drawl.   
  
"Yes…yes, Daddy likes."   
  
Levi couldn't contain his giggle and his head dropped, hitches of aroused hilarity at the situation seeming like the best idea ever. He wasn't expecting what happened next though and his back curled uncontrollably as his cheeks were parted, a burning tongue circling and laving eagerly.   
  
"God Erwin…what…what are you doing?" Only contented smacks followed and Levi squeezed his lids shut, succumbed to the amazing licks with a grunt. "Fuck."   
  
Erwin worked his partner's entrance expertly, old foreplay technique far from forgotten despite not having been used for years and he ate with energy, revelled in the obvious joy he gave. Barely-there puffs spurred him on, strained pants pushed from Levi's throat lighting up Erwin's stomach and his cock bobbed with expectation, demanded immediate attention from where it hung thick and weeping between his legs. It couldn't be ignored any longer and Erwin surfaced, chin wet as he received a cry of disappointment.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Levi was silenced immediately, huge hand grabbing his hips and he was full once more, incapable of any sound at first as he let Erwin turn him to liquid, the incredible stretch and sense of belonging making his abdomen tense up.   
  
"You feel so tight…perfect…my good boy…"   
  
Erwin was immersed now, no way he could walk away from this - once an idea was in his head, it had to be made real and he curled over, forehead resting on onyx hair.   
  
"Shit, Erwin…" Levi started to lose himself, the here-and-now ceasing to exist and his mind locked down, held space for only one thing and he drowned in desire, voice coming out in high pitched pleads which he had no control over whatsoever. "Harder Daddy, please…"  
  
"Ahhh fuck! Yes!"   
  
The blonde drove deeply onwards, a new position springing to the fore and he sat back on his heels abruptly, leaving behind a ragged sweaty body which still clung to wood.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Come here." Levi looked round, saw a wide smile and a look of insane lust as Erwin patted his thighs. "Come sit on Daddy's lap."   
  
It almost… _almost_ broke Levi out of the spell but he had an animal instinct pulling the strings now and he swept over, climbing on as requested, face to face with his husband. He reached back, took Erwin's erection impatiently before sinking down in one fast drop, both men vocally expressing their relief.   
  
"Ah yea!"  
  
"Mmmm good, my pet…"   
  
They sat together for a time, haphazard kiss in play as hands roamed and kneaded, figures discovered as if for the first time and Erwin became fully caught up in their role play, adored the person enveloped by his embrace. He slid his palms low, took hold of a waist which was softer than when they were younger and Erwin lifted Levi a few inches, making some space between them as their mouths parted.   
  
They were hot, dirty, slippery and fucked, eyes dropping and heads on unsteady necks, acting like rabid teens instead of aging adults but neither cared, jumped in at the deep end and Erwin started to draw out further, hitting home a second later as he wrapped a strong arm around Levi's back. He angled forwards, leaving his husband to hang onto his shoulders and relinquish any power.   
  
It was almost frenzied, rapid pounds of the hips working in sexual harmony with wrecked voices. Levi's cock rubbed against both of their stomachs, close hug keeping them connected and his cracked speech shot through the bedroom.   
  
"Oh fuck yes…yes Daddy…Daddy…"   
  
Their stares were in place the whole time, bloodshot silver meeting similarly tainted blue and the calls of Erwin's booming tone lacked actual language, babbles and snarls present in place of sentences as they let their world crumble around them, minds eclipsed by this moment alone. Only they existed now, two lovers becoming one and Levi practically shrieked, brows raising and beautifully at peace.   
  
He managed a final gasping yelp, the friction to his shaft combining with a constant bump to his prostate and Levi came, body chilled and trembling as warmth spread on his skin. Erwin gave a lopsided smile of release and breathed one word, the name of his everything, a man who completed him entirely.   
  
"Levi…"   
  
He shuddered when the long-anticipated orgasm arrived, shocked yet satisfied face of his lover hanging close by as Erwin started to become softer, whole form losing strength and he pushed upwards once more, elongated groan matching the last of his climax and they dropped to the sheets, entwined and peppering one another with oxygen-starved kisses.   
  
Over-indulgence and fatigue set in, helped along by a satiated glow and Erwim chuckled, fingers threading through raven locks as they lay still, eyes closed and souls at rest.   
  
"Happy anniversary, Levi."   
  
"You too, old man."   
  
They fell asleep in tandem, no more energy to give to this day and their snores soon filled the space recently reserved for louder noise.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Levi was sure his eyes were trying to leave his skull, a shaking hand pressed to puffy lids and he griped in pain, head spinning and mouth furry.   
  
"Fuck sakes. Why didn't I stick to one drink? Why did I have to fucking mix that shit?" He couldn't bring himself to look at the sun, vaguely aware of the fact that their window had been wide open last night but shame sat in second place to agony and Levi flinched as the door clicked shut, joined again by someone similarly broken. "Did you bring the pain killers?"   
  
"Yes Levi. Don't worry. Daddy's here."   
  
Erwin laughed and failed to duck quickly enough, flying pillow hitting him square in the face as a grumble tore across the heavy summer morning air.   
  
"Never again, Erwin. Don't ever fucking say that again." 


End file.
